


Rétribution

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [19]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Goddesses, One Shot, Sisters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Artemis s’est portée volontaire pour corriger sa pauvre petite sœur égarée.





	Rétribution

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Rétribution  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya, Tenkai Overture  
>  **Personnages :** Artemis vs Athena   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 09#10 « Œil pour œil » pour =10_choix > (table libre)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 5ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Les Dieux sont – ou en tout cas se croient – supérieurs en tout aux humains. Ils ne sont enchaînés par rien, au-dessus des sentiments inutiles et des contraintes. Ils n’éprouvent aucune crainte mais ressentent tout de même une juste colère face aux débordements récents d’Athena.   
Cette dévoyée mérite une punition pour avoir scellé l’âme de Poseidon et détruit le corps de Hades, autrement, auquel d’entre eux se prendra-t-elle ensuite ? Certains sont partisans d’une solution extrême, une vie pour une vie, mais Artemis refuse. L’anéantissement, pour elle, n’est pas une solution.   
Elle ne cache pas son mépris pour les humains qui ont contaminé sa petite sœur, trop faible, et par extension, pour cette même sœur qui s’est laissée faiblir et contaminer par eux. Elle n’a pas d’amour particulier envers elle, encore moins de compassion. La compassion est une invention ridicule des humains, après tout. Elle ne va pas non plus lui pardonner si facilement, ça serait s’aveugler et se renier.   
Ces mêmes humains ont inventé une loi de rétribution : à chaque faute un châtiment égal, pas plus pas moins, et pas plus long, mais ne la respecte pas beaucoup eux-mêmes. Les Dieux ont toujours eu tendance à partir dans l’emballement des rétributions, se montrant souvent encore plus vindicatifs. Ils ont l’éternité pour garder une rancœur… à moins qu’un accident de parcours suivant la leur fasse totalement oublier. 

La famille des Dieux ne connaît pas beaucoup de bienveillance mutuelle entre ses membres, mais ils ont tout de même une sorte de fierté commune tenant à leur rang. Et Athena a bafouée leur esprit de caste quand elle a pris le parti de l’humanité en trahissant ses oncles à qui elle devait une sorte de soumission, tout de même.   
Les Olympiens sont maintenant divisés sur la question : faut-il la tuer à son tour ? Ça ferait disparaître un Dieu de plus, ça ne ramènera pas Hades pour autant, ça ne libérera pas Poseidon non plus tant que le sceau posé ne faiblira pas naturellement. Et ça pourrait déclencher une guerre fratricide par un cycle de vengeance stupide.   
L’exil n’est pas une solution non plus : justement, c’est en s’éloignant des Cieux qu’elle a perdu de vue d’où elle venait. Pour Artemis, il faut au contraire la ramener à la maison… et à la raison, la libérer de son écorce humaine corrompue, la reprendre en main et lui rappeler l’Olympe et ce qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû cesser d’être. 

Elle se porte volontaire pour l’y amener, de force s’il le faudra : elle est une déesse chasseresse, quand Athena était une guerrière avant qu’elle ne s’oublie. Il y a somme toute peu de différence entre les deux : hommes et animaux restent du gibier ! Outre le fait qu’elle soit toute désigner pour la traquer, la capturer et la renvoyer aux Cieux, elle pourra donc aisément prendre sa place et remplir le rôle qu’elle a abandonné en attendant… la suite.   
Qu’Athena revienne un jour à la raison et reprenne sous haute surveillance ses anciennes fonctions, ou que pour l’éternité désormais Artemis conserve la garde de la terre et du peuple qui y grouille, là n’est pas la question. Le temps n’est rien pour les Dieux, les changements n’ont donc pas grande signification pour eux.   
Mais maintenant qu’elle se dresse pour corriger sa pauvre petite sœur, Artemis se sent monter une ambition de régner. Elle ne rendra pas facilement le pouvoir qu’on lui prête. Les Dieux ont un sens assez égoïste de l’idée du don, après tout : tout leur appartient, non ?


End file.
